Modern and alternative medicine may utilize vaporization processes for medicinal and/or therapeutic treatment of patients. In addition, lawful uses of vaporization processes may involve heating of substances (e.g., plant resins, botanical oils, essential oils) to ideal temperatures prior to inhalation by a user for religious beliefs and for lawful recreational purposes. For example, lawful recreational uses of vaporization techniques are growing in popularity for their ritualistic, therapeutic, and social benefits. The term “dabbing” has evolved to define a subcultural trend of socially inhaling a vaporizable substance (e.g., medicinal plant resin, a botanical and/or essential oil). The common way to “dab” is to heat a surface made of quartz, ceramic, and/or titanium (e.g., sub-culturally called a ‘banger’ and/or ‘nail’) using a flame.
The user may need to use a stop-watch and/or their smartphone timer to ensure that the heated surface is not exceedingly hot and/or cold prior to applying vaporizable substance to the heated surface. This may be cumbersome and inexact. Particularly, time is not the best measure of whether a surface is too hot and/or too cold. If the extracts are applied on an exceedingly hot surface, there may be a possibility of combustion of the vaporizable substance, creating a fire and/or burning of the vaporizable substance. Further, if extracts are applied to the surface on a surface which is too cold, the extracts may not vaporize and may need to be manually removed until the surface is adequately heated.
A subculture rule of thumb may involve heating of the surface for 30 seconds and then cooled for 60 seconds. A stopwatch may be used to measure 30 seconds when a flame exposed to the surface using a blow torch, followed by 60 seconds waiting time during the cool down period. However, a room temperature, a variable thickness of the heated surface, an intensity of the flame, the distance of the blow torch from the heated surface, etc. may affect the precision of this estimation method.
An electronic nail (e.g., E-nails) may be used to maintain the consistent temperature of the surface to enable the user to inhale at a pre-set temperature. However, the electronic nail may not fit on different glass apparatuses. The electronic nail may be powered through a wall outlet, making the user immobile. However, the electronic nail may not allow the temperature to decline; therefore the constant temperature of the heated surface may create an unnatural experience to the user. In addition, the constant heat provided to the glass water pipe through the electronic nail may cause the water pipe to weaken over time, ultimately leading to breakage.